Super Mario: Panel Panic
.}} Super Mario: Panel Panic is an upcoming 3D platforming game made by Comet Gaming, Inc. and formerly Keyhole Gaming. It is for the Nintendo Silver and the Future Nintendo. The game features a new ability for Mario, the Ability Panels. Enemies randomly drop panels that are based on their abilities. Mario can use their abilities and as an temporary ability, some abilities are necessary to complete some levels. Story Bowser is sitting on his throne, depressed after being defeated again by Mario. He consults Kamek as to what he should do next, who says that Mario always wins because he has a large arsenal of power-ups. With that information, Bowser realizes that if he can find a way to make copies of those power-ups, then he will be able to beat Mario. With his wand, Kamek creates panels that can be used to copy any of the power-ups Mario uses. After magically installing panels inside various members of the Koopa Troop, Bowser sends the airships to Peach’s Castle to kidnap the princess. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi are having lunch together in Toad Town along with many other inhabitants in a banquet celebrating Peach’s last rescue. Suddenly, they see airships in the sky and realize that Bowser is back. A commotion erupts and everyone is running in a different direction. Mario leads Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi into the castle, where the emergency power-ups are kept. Everyone transforms into something different and Mario leads the group towards the airships, which have large amounts of Koopas, Goombas, Boos, and other enemies descending from it. Mario, who has a Fire Flower, prepares to blast some Goombas but suddenly they use the same ability as him. The same seems to be going on with the others. Realizing that they cannot win, the six run, but the Koopa Troop is too fast for them. When the troop retreats into the airships, Peach is gone. Mario and all of the Toad Town people start an investigation. Toadsworth reports that each member of the troop has something called an Ability Panel, which allows them to copy a nearby person’s power. Mario realizes that those panels were how the Koopa Troop got the upper hand on them. He speculates that if they defeat an enemy with an Ability Panel they will be able to take the panel and use it. With his idea in mind, they set out for Grassy Plains. Gameplay The game features heavy basis on 3D Mario titles such as Super Mario 3D Land, but also borrows from 2D titles, mainly New Super Mario Bros. U. Most levels are linear-styled, however some introduce their own mechanics, such as confusing Ghost Houses. New features Ability Panels Ability Panels are new items, containing the abilities of different enemies. For example, if Mario picked up a Koopa Troopa Ability Panel, he would grow into a hybrid between himself and a Koopa Troopa, allowing him to slide along the floor like a Blue Shell would allow him to in New Super Mario Bros. However, Ability Panels have their limitations. Most are restricted on time of usage or amount of usage. A Koopa Troopa Ability Panel can only be used for twenty seconds. The player can collect panels by killing enemies. However, not all will give one. Any previously collected panels can be purchased at Peach's Castle in Grassy Plains for a certain amount of coins. The amount of total coins will be kept in the game's records, however only the amount after transactions will show in the game. Mixed Power-ups Characters Playable NPCs Worlds Items Normal Mixed Ability Panels Enemies Bosses Trivia Credits * : Cape Feather and Frog Mario's artwork. * : Cape Mario's artwork. *Starkid64: Frog Suit's artwork. * : Rainbow Mario's artwork. * : Burning Mario, Phoenix Mario and Liquid Mario artwork. * : Boxart Gallery Poll How would you rate this? Perfect! (5/5) Great! (4/5) Average. (3/5) Subpar. (2/5) Horrible! (1/5) Worst page ever! (0/5) Category:Keyhole Gaming Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Upcoming Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Games by Locky Category:Fan Games Category:Lumoshi's Games